Love , Forever and Always
by J.Jenningsaus
Summary: Andy talking to her Grandkid about Sam and how they met, A/U


**Heys Guys so Im back after a while off so much has happened I wrote this the end of october last year after I lost my fiancee, I just found it again , its not amazing but I hope you like it and please review**

* * *

As I walk up the driveway to enter my home I hear my grandchildren laughing inside, I open the front door.  
"Grandma Andy" they all shriek.  
"Hello Guys"  
"Another story Grandma? Gracie quietly asks.  
"Of course" I reply  
My grandchildren run to me excited to her another story Ally crawls onto my lap. Troy, Gracie and Chris sprawled across the floor.  
"What would you like to hear about today?" I ask my grandchildren as the look at me with excitement.  
"When you met Grandpa Sam?" Troy suggested.  
"We haven't had that one in a while have we?"  
They all shook their heads.  
"Once upon a time there was a young man his name was Sam. He was still traumatised by the events of the war even thought it was 9 years before." I started  
"What happened next Grandma?" Ally queried.  
"Well Ally some magical events were to follow. One day when Sam was working his day job as a bank teller, and this pretty lady walked in…."  
"Was that you Grandma?" Gracie interrupted.  
"Well Gracie this very pretty lady was waiting patiently in the line "Next!" Sam yelled, and she walked up to him placed some money onto the counter and she asked him to bank it. Sam did so, their eyes linked at an instant and she felt her stomach turn, she know that he was the one.  
"Aww Grandma's in love" Chris teased.  
"Who said it was me?"  
I told Chris a confused expression came across his face.  
"Back to the story shall we? She felt her heart skip a beat. Six months into their relationship they were still going strong. You could not have met a couple more in love. They did everything together. In four weeks time they would be getting married.  
Sam and the pretty lady would wed on the 18th July 1955, ten years after the war. He was not fully over the war but he was getting there, with her help.  
It was the day of their wedding, Sam was so nervous."  
"Aww Grandma it is so romantic" Ally exclaimed.  
"As she walked down the aisle, she saw Sam at the end crying, he had not seen a more beautiful lady in a gorgeous while lace dress which she made herself. She wore baby pink lipstick with foundation.  
"She sounded beautiful Grandma"  
"She was darling. It was five years on and they had three beautiful daughters, Annie, Stella and Lilly.  
"That's our mum's name Annie" Liam exclaimed.  
When their children grew up they turned into beautiful girls, who their parents were so proud of. They each got married and had children of their own; Annie had 4 beautiful children, Ally, Troy, Gracie and Chris, Stella also had 5 children, Frankee, Hayley, Robbie, Cassie and Marie , whilst Lilly only had the three, Nichole , Ben and Ollie. But a tragic event occurred on their 50th wedding anniversary. Sam was suddenly taken to hospital, with a heart attack, his heart failed Sam never saw his family again."  
"Where did Sam go Grandma?" Gracie questioned  
"He went to live with the big men in Heaven?"  
"Did they ever see him again?" Gracie asked in a sad tone  
"No honey" I replied with disappointment.  
"Is that the end of the story?" Troy queried.  
"Yes it was sweetie."  
"Grandma why is your handbag always so full?"  
"It is always full because I always carry 10 items in there"  
"What are they Grandma" Ally asked.  
As I tipped the items out of my bag my grandchildren looked at me with a confused expression spread across their face.  
"But Grandma there is only 9 things in your hand bag." Chris told me.  
"After Grandpa Sam died I took my engagement ring off but it back in it's box and placed it in there, When Grandpa Sam passed I felt abandoned and alone so I cut my wedding dress up, but then I regrated so I place some lace in my hand bag and because my wedding meant so much to me I place the cotton thread in there alone with the measuring tape and the lip stick and foundation that I wore on that special day."  
"But Grandma that still only accounts for 6 things what are the other 4 items mean?"  
"Well darlings the newspaper I collect on the day Sam and I met. I knew he was the one so I had to collect all the memories of those days, the day I met Sam I wore these special black beads that my Dad Tommy gave to me on my 18th birthday.  
The watch was the first present Sam gave to me. I love it so much I kept it for the rest of my life."'  
"But Grandma that still leaves 1 thing Grandma? What is it?  
"Well honey, it is the best thing of all, it is the love that Sam and I shared, and I kept through all those years and still have today."  
"Grandma that was such a cute story, next time we come over please tell us anther one?"  
"Of course baby."  
"O. and Grandma was that you in the story? The pretty lady?" Ally asked before running out the door.  
As my grandchildren run at the door and into their car where their parents are waiting. I walk back into my house sit into my chair and look at the chair that Sam use to sit. I sigh and remember those days of running down the beach together, having fun, doing what ever we want. But now that Sam's gone I feel incomplete, that something is missing from my life, I feel so lonely.  
As I go to bed that night I breath in a for some strange reason I smell Sam's aftershave scent, it feels like Sam is lying right next to me. I close my eyes I see a bright glow head of me Sam is standing there calling me, telling me he loves me and to come to live with him, I follow him and take my last breath on earth. I pass in my sleep. I am with Sam forever now, I feel complete again. I'm with Sam, my love, Forever and Always.


End file.
